ultimatum_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires are typically regarded as undead creatures that drain the blood of living victims with pointed fangs, however, they are much more diverse to the degree as their origins and variations by physical and metaphysical characteristics. The best way to classify these is by Fay-Class and Demon-Class. FAY-CLASS Fay-Class Vampires are classified as such because they are closer to fairies and elementals than actual vampires; created by natural phenomenon, they are like guardians to the natural world and seldom attack humans. They look almost exactly like humans, some have fangs, others lack fangs completely, and some possess multiple rows of serrated, shark-like teeth. Other minor traits that differ from human appearance is they usually have ruby-red eyes that gleam under the moonlight. Fay-Class possess incredibly long lifespans, if not nearly immortal, are nearly invincible, and age slowly from childhood to adulthood, and stop aging at their peak of adulthood. Fay-Class Vampires are incredibly rare, rare enough and elusive to the point that in modern times, no living human has ever seen a true Fay-Class and lived to tell. It is known from history that they possess incredible magic powers and have a natural resistance to magic and holy-based attacks. They have no true weaknesses, and it drastically depends on the individual vampire itself. Fay-Class are not and were never known to attack and feed on humans, and can sustain themselves on regular food, but in the rare cases of which they do, the victims most likely will become a ghoul or a Demon-Class Vampire. Known Fay-Class Vampires * Inorus Heartblade Only one Fay-Class Vampire that was once human is known to exist as of the modern era DEMON-CLASS Russian: упырь (upyr'/ghoul) Cyrillic: вампир (vampire) Serbian: vampir Synonyms: Vampire/ undead/ Nightwalker/ ghoul. The well-known “Common Vampires” that plague humanity, called Demon-Class due to their demonic origins of a corpse possessed by an evil spirit that stalks the night to feed on the living, and over time their blood became diluted to the vampires known today. Variations occur from regional origins or from stemming from a local Fay-Class; however, the vampire cycle remains the same for all Demon-Class Vampires. Demon-Class are the kind found in popular media*. **''Note'': Depending on the region of origin, vampires can take on unique traits distinguishing them from other or more commonly known vampires** Ghouls: The oldest and basic form of vampires, the beginning stage of the Vampiric life cycle when a human is completely drained of blood and their soul is trapped in their corpse; they retain human form but are shriveled husks until they feed enough times to restore their original forms. Most ghouls are destroyed before they mature into a “fledgling” or classic “vampire”, but when a ghoul regains its sentience and form, it becomes a fledgling (a process that can vary from months to years). Fledgling: A new vampire that has regained its conscience, is now able to communicate, reason, and question things verbally. It is still loyal to the “Alpha” but only as means of survival until it is strong enough to break free as a fully-fledged vampire (takes decades to centuries or can be instantaneous). Fledgling abilities are on par with that of a dhampir (dhąm-peer) (dzhadadzhiya in Bulgaria) or Half-Breed. Vampire: Out of all the stages of vampirism, this is the most common. A free vampire now possessing all of their past memories of being a human, and able to think and reason on their own. They often seek refuge in catacombs or are taken in by the regional Fay-Class, who will treat them like pets, or children. If not they remain free reign vampires that often get caught by Elders, or get killed by a local Hunter or Exorcist. A rare occurrence is when a human who possesses a certain level of magic potential is attacked by a vampire and then immediately turns into a vampire right off the bat. This rare occurrence is incredibly dangerous but is possible only if the victim is a virgin of the opposite gender or has a small degree of magic potential, which is why there is a surprising amount of vampires of this stage compared to ghouls but such an occurrence is 1/100,000. However this can vary as some “vampires” follow their progenitor, or go off on their own and either live up to 80 to 500 years of age without growing in power and remain at their base strength. Alpha: Senior vampires, loyal to "Elders", that take control of groups of vampires called "packs" ranging from the dozens to the hundreds, these vampires exert brute strength and cunning wit to overpower other vampires they dictate when and where their pack can hunt, six to ten packs make a full "clan". Elder: the leader of a vampire clan; an Elder Vampire is a vampire that has survived for hundreds to thousands of years; they possess incredible magic powers and are incredibly intelligent. Elders are very rare and avoid human contact save for keeping humans as food slaves, and then a horde of lesser vampires and ghouls to do their bidding in order to hide from hunters or public knowledge. Elders are extremely greedy and territorial, they do not take kindly to the possibility of any rivals by any means, if they can sense a budding Elder or a Fay-Class, they will send out hunting parties of their own (lead by Alphas) to kill off the perceived "rival". True Vampire: Monsters that live beyond the ranks of Elders and outside the reaches of the Fay-Class. A being that only has a 1/600,000,000 chance of either being real or even manifesting. There is little to no knowledge of “true vampires” in regards to their origin, their supposed hierarchy, their numbers or anything to determine where they came from. Jewish Lore has led to the modern theory that the First Wife of Adam, Lilith could have been a True Vampire, however with possibly 20,000 + years of translations and interpretation changing the stories, there is no concrete evidence. Common weaknesses among all Demon-Class is commonly depicted weaknesses such as crosses, magic, fire, water, sunlight, silver, salt, garlic, the "invitation", lack of shadow and reflection, the need to feed, and are nocturnal. Demon-Class that originate from a human that was turned by a Fey-Class are twice as aggressive and more powerful than "ordinary" ones and if an Elder detects one, then the Elder will order for that "wilder" (as they call them) to be captured and destroyed as soon as possible, in spite of the fact that most Demon-Class originate from “wilders”. The odds of a new “wilder” being born is 1/1,000,000. Trivia and Reference The Inspiring Works that created the base that has been used and referenced for the vampire Lore of Ultimatum Tsukihime series/''Shingetsutan Tsukihime'' vampires by Type-MOON (http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Vampires; http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Tsukihime_series) (2000 eroge/doujin visual Novel; 2003 Anime Series) Bram Stoker's Dracula (1897 Novel) Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens (1922 silent horror film) 'salem's Lot by Stephen King (1975 Horror Novel) Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate (1997-2008 Manga Series;2001-2002 Anime Series; 2006-2012 OVA series) 30 Days of Night (2002 comic series; 2007 Horror Film) SHIKI (1998 Novel Series;2007-11 Manga Series; 2010 Anime Series) Dungeons and Dragons Monster Manual v3.5 (2003 reprint)Category:Vampires Category:Creatures